


campy and absurd

by FortySevens



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween 2020, Movie Night, Post-Amaru (From Dusk Till Dawn), Slice of Life, movie theater candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortySevens/pseuds/FortySevens
Summary: “I don’t need to be a mind reader to know what’s going through your head, Seth,” Kate says, and he looks away from her, and shit, she does know him way too goddamn well. “We survived. That’s the most important part.”“And you want to celebrate by wearing cat ears. Makes sense, princess.”
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	campy and absurd

**Author's Note:**

> I decided yesterday morning I wanted to write something for SethKate for Halloween, but because I also wrote an entire Kastle one-shot, I didn’t have time to finish this one before I had to leave to do socially distanced Halloween at my sister’s house. So, here we are, one day later!

Seth Gecko does not do Halloween.

But when he sees Kate leave their room with a pair of cat ears perched in her fiery red hair—no doubt procured by his meddling assistant—he realizes that he’s probably going to have to do Halloween, at least a little bit, this year.

“Well, well,” Seth drawls as she approaches him across the gravel expanse between the out-building their small apartment is housed in and the rest of Jed’s. “What’s this all about?”

When she gets close enough to him, he reaches out and pokes at the sparkly headband, fingertips coming away with a smattering of purple and black glitter.

Kate wrinkles her nose at him, her eyes glowing in a way he hasn’t seen in a while, and she shrugs, “I just thought,” she shrugs again, rocking back on her heels, and Seth knows her well enough that he just has to wait her out and she’ll spill. “I mean, it’s not like I want to do anything full-on spooky since the better part of the last two years of my life have been a literal horror show, but, Kalinda asked me if I wanted anything for Halloween when she went out the other night, and I thought it might be, you know, something nice to do.”

“A little bit of normal, yeah?”

She nods again, her nose still crinkled up, and Seth reaches out, curls an arm around her and tucks her against his side, a thrill running through him when she settles against him without hesitation, “I know my life is never going to be normal again, what with, you know, all of this,” she makes an aborted gesture to the land around them, bustling with culebras now that the early evening has sent enough shadows around the property for it to be safe for them to move around above ground. “But it’s the first time in a while that I’ve felt like I wanted to think about some of the things I used to think about, back then.”

Seth holds her tighter against him, guilt gnawing at him like it often does when he thinks about what her life was like before they met, before he and Richie held her and her family hostage and set them all on this fucked up journey that led to where they are right now.

It’s probably never going to sit right with him, no matter how much time passes, no matter how they both know that as much as it was his and Richie’s destinies to do what they did to the culebra hierarchy, it was Kate’s destiny to go through what she did too.

He hates destiny so fucking much.

Kate jolts him out of his thoughts by digging her fingers into the space under his ribs where he _knows_ Kate knows he _definitely is not_ ticklish, and leans back just far enough that she can look him in the eye, “Hey,” she says, pointed. “Cut that out.”

“Cut what out?”

“I don’t need to be a mind reader to know what’s going through your head, Seth,” Kate says, and he looks away from her, and shit, she _does_ know him way too goddamn well. “We survived. That’s the most important part.”

“And you want to celebrate by wearing cat ears. Makes sense, princess.”

She tucks her head against his shoulder, one of the cat ears brushing against his jaw and no doubt leaving even more black and purple glitter on his skin, “Just a little,” she murmurs. “How late are you working tonight?”

“Richie and I have a couple meetings, check in on the bar later, nothing too big. You want to stay in?”

Kate nods against him, and Seth runs the broad palm of his hand up and down her back, “Okay,” he says, brushing his mouth against her forehead. “Why don’t we run in, get some dinner first? Chef’s testing some new recipes and God knows you’re the least picky person I’ve ever met.”

“Just because you subsist on literal _crap_ ,” she laughs, poking him in the side again. “I could go for a mystery menu. Definitely Halloween appropriate.”

—

A couple hours after dinner—which was definitely a spread worthy of the Jacknife Jed’s upcoming new menu, Kate’s curled up in bed, scrolling through her tablet for a relatively mellow and not-actually-scary Halloween movie when Seth comes in.

She spies the bag in his left hand, arches a brow in question, and Seth just shrugs, that stupid bashful look on his face that he gets when he’s caught out doing something _genuinely nice,_ like he almost can’t handle it when someone finds out what kind of man he _really_ is.

A good man.

“Just thought,” he shrugs, trying for nonchalant as he places the bag down on the foot of the bed. “Halloween means Halloween candy, right?”

Sitting up, Kate kicks off the blankets and crawls over to the bag. She rifles through it and gasps when she finds what’s rattling down in the bottom, under the candy corn and oversized bag of M&Ms, “Where did you find these?” She says, happiness bubbling in her chest when she pulls out not one, but two boxes of cookie dough bites, and then checks the name on the outside of the plastic bag, which is one of the markets not far from Jed’s. “You can’t get these there. You can’t get these outside a movie theater. Did you—”

Seth shifts a little from one foot to the other, and she knows she’s caught him, “I mighta sent Kalinda out—”

“Kalinda, who has the night off, _Kalinda_?”

A look flashes across his face like he’s seriously regretting letting the two of them become friends, “I asked for a quick favor. Don’t worry, she and Greer are off doing whatever it is young people who aren’t kids do on Halloween that isn’t trick or treating or whatever.”

“ _Young people_?” She can’t help but roll her eyes. “Seth, you’re twenty-nine, not fifty-nine.”

As he always does when she brings up his age, Seth brushes it off, sitting down at the foot of the bed, the bag full of candy crinkling as he pushes it out of the way, “Look Katie,” he says, running his hand through her hair before cupping her cheek in his palm, and she can’t help but nuzzle against it. “You said you wanted something closer to normal tonight, I wanted to make that happen for you. We didn’t have that chance back, before-”

He breaks off before he can mention Mexico, which was stress and misery and exhaustion wrapped up in so, so much heartbreak.

It’s not something they need to go into tonight.

Dropping the boxes of candy on the bed next to her, Kate curls her fingers around his wrist, fingertips settling against his pulse, “Thank you,” she says against the skin of his palm before curling her fingers around his neck, thumb brushing against his snakebites. “I appreciate you.”

There’s another word she wants to use, one the sits on her tongue pretty much every second of every day, and she knows he knows it too, by the way he strokes his thumb up and down the line of her jaw and says, “I do too.”

She knows that too.

Redemption in the eyes of, and all of that.

It’s always been the case for them both.

With the pressure of her fingertips against the back of his neck, Kate pulls him in and presses her mouth to his.

Kissing Seth has very quickly become one of her absolute favorite things to come out of this second-or-third take on life, the way he always groans into her mouth like he’s finally admitting to himself that she’s his undoing, the way his hand slides into her hair and tightens against the nape of her neck, tilting her head to just the right angle so he can lick into her mouth that way that never fails to make her whine.

Seth eases back and Kate makes a noise in protest that would be embarrassing if she wasn’t so goddamn gone for this man, but he doesn’t go far, settling against the sweep of her neck where it meets her shoulder, nuzzling a kiss and then another, and another.

Eyes fluttering open, Kate slides her hand up to the back of his head where his hair is just that much longer so she can curl her fingers into it. She whines when he sets his teeth into the tendon on the side of her neck, the sound breaking into a giggle when she spies a glimmer out of the corner of her eye.

Seth pulls back, brow ticking in question, and Kate grins so wide her nose wrinkles as she swipes her fingertips over his jaw. Her skin comes away tinged with a glimmer of black and purple, and she holds it up for him to see, wiggling her fingers.

“Well that explains the looks Richie was giving me all goddamn afternoon,” he grumbles, and she laughs as he grasps her hand and brushes his mouth against her knuckles.

She laughs again, presses a kiss to his nose, and then another to his mouth, “I’d apologize, but I don’t feel even remotely bad about it.”

“You are _trouble_ , Kate Fuller,” he drops her hand so he can curl both in her hair for another long, slow kiss. “So,” he murmurs when he pulls away after long minutes that leave them both gasping. “You find us a movie?”

It takes a minute for his words to sink in, and if the look on his face is anything to go by, Seth is more than a little proud of that, “Yeah,” Kate rolls her eyes and shoves him in the shoulder playfully. “ _Hocus Pocus_.”

“Sorry, _Hocus_ what now?”

She sits back a little, props both her hands on his shoulders, looks him in the eye, “You’ve seriously never seen _Hocus Pocus_?”

Seth looks down at her, like he would _ever_ deign to watch a movie that isn’t a spaghetti western, “Of course I haven’t.”

She snorts and rolls her eyes, “Well we’re going to watch it now, and you’re going to like it.”

With a sigh that makes it seem like he thinks this is going to be _such_ an ordeal—which, of course, Kate knows is absolute bullshit—Seth kisses the top of her head before getting up so he can strip out of his suit and throw on one of the t-shirts they trade back and forth to sleep in, and Kate gets the bed ready, setting the candy on the nightstand and piling all their pillows on Seth’s side.

There’s a flat-screen TV mounted to the wall on the opposite side of the room from their bed, but there’s something about curling up under Seth’s arm in the dark, the tablet resting on a pillow propped on his lap as they settle into the pile of pillows, a quiet intimacy like nothing she’s experienced in her entire life.

“Okay, so what’s the deal with this movie,” Seth asks while Kate opens the box of cookie dough bites, shakes a couple out onto her palm, mock-glaring when he snatches one and pops it into his mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Kate settles against his shoulder and props the box on his abs, because, well, why not?

“It’s about these three witches, sisters, who were killed back during the trials, and how they come back to life on Halloween night three hundred years laster to wreak havoc on the town of Salem. A couple teenagers, the main character’s little sister, and a talking cat team up to stop them.”

Seth shifts back a little so he can look down at her, and she blinks up at him in the dimness, “Seriously?”

“You’re going to like it.”

He looks back at her, unconvinced, and Kate leans up, nudges her nose against his, “And if you’re not,” she arches a brow, pointed. “I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you.”

“I’m going to have to hold you to that.”

—

“ _Wait, so you’re telling me that this kid unleashed a bunch of psycho witches on the town because he’s a_ virgin _?_ ”

“ _Yes, Seth._ ”

“ _And what the fuck is wrong with everyone’s parents? Why does no one pay attention to their kids? I mean, Ray wasn’t the most stellar parent in the world, which yes, I know is an understatement, but—what the hell?”_

_“Well, this was filmed right before stranger-danger became a thing_.”

_“And why was one of those witch-broads flying through town on a goddamn vacuum cleaner_?”

“ _It’s supposed to be campy and absurd for adults. That’s why this movie is so popular._ ”

“ _It’s not even a good scary movie_.”

“ _It’s not trying to be. Damnit, do you just want me to go down on you_?”

“ _I mean, if you’re offering?_ ”

“ _Hurry up and take off your pants._ ”


End file.
